video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Anzio!
|catalogue number = CC7019 CC7282 |rating = |running time = 113 minutes|re-released by = VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video|re-release date = }} Anzio! is a UK VHS release by RCA Columbia Pictures International Video on 5th November 1990, It got re-released by The Video Collection, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 6th April 1992 and it got re-released by VCI, Cinema Club and Columbia TriStar Home Video on 7th October 1996. Description ONE OF WORLD WAR II's FIERCEST CAMPAIGNS! ROBERT MITCHUM stars as an American news correspondent covering the landing at Anzio in 1944of British and American troops who find the germans dug-in, ready and waiting with heavily fortified defenses. The ensuing battle, with its scenes of glorious heroism and hideous carnage, proves to be one of the most decisive and fiercest campaigns of World War II. Filmed on location and co-starring PETER FALK, EARL HOLLIMAN and ARTHUR KENNEDY, this powerful and electrifying war drama is guaranteed thrills a minute entertainment. Cast * Robert Mitchum as Dick Ennis, war correspondent (based on Ernie Pyle) * Peter Falk as Corporal Jack Rabinoff (based on Sergeant Jake Wallenstein) * Robert Ryan as Lieutenant General Carson (based on Mark Clark) * Earl Holliman as Technical Sergeant Abe Stimmler * Mark Damon as Private Wally Richardson * Arthur Kennedy as Major General Jack Lesley (based on John P. Lucas) * Wolfgang Preiss as Generalfeldmarschall Albert Kesselring * Reni Santoni as Private Movie * Joseph Walsh as Private Doyle * Thomas Hunter as Private Andy * Giancarlo Giannini as Private Cellini * Wayde Preston as Colonel Hendricks (based on William O. Darby) * Arthur Franz as Major General Howard (based on Lucian Truscott) * Anthony Steel as Major-General Marsh * Patrick Magee as Major-General Starkey * Venantino Venantini as Captain Burns Credits Opening (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Anzio (1968) Closing (with no trailer) * End of Anzio (1968) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Original 1992 release) * Video Collection International Cinema Club promo from 1992 * Tracking control screen (1991-1994) (Normal) * Warning screen * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Anzio (1968) Closing (Original 1992 release) * End of Anzio (1968) * The End * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (1996 Re-release) * VCI: Cinema Club promo from 1996 by Jonathan Kydd * Tracking control screen * Warning screen * VCI logo (1995-2005) * Columbia Pictures logo * Start of Anzio (1968) Closing (1996 Re-release) * End of Anzio (1968) * The End * VCI logo (1995-2005) Trailers and info Original 1992 release The Video Collection - Cinema Club trailer from 1992 with clips of "Oliver", "Kramer vs. Kramer", "The Guns of Navarone", "The Way We Were", "On the Waterfront" and "Gandhi". 1996 Re-release The VCI: Cinema Club trailer from 1996 with clips of "Strictly Ballroom", "Richard III", "City Slickers", "The Lawnmower Man", "The Life and Death of Colonel Blimp", "The Princess Bride" and "The Carry On Collection". Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:Movies Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC PG Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Cinema Club Category:Columbia Tristar Home Video Category:VHS Videos with The VCI - Cinema Club trailer from 1996 (announced by Jonathan Kydd) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:RCA Columbia Pictures International Video Category:1990 VHS Releases